travesuras y proposiciones
by Mac Sato
Summary: A Asami cada día le sorprende mas Korra sin duda ella no se espera lo que acontece luego de 3 años de noviazgo y quien sabe cuantos de estar saliendo One-shot korrasami


Hoola adivinen quien volvió con un one-shot y aun no actualiza su otro fic? pues yo. Aquí les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió pronto volveré con mas historias y tratare de actualizar mis otros fic espero les guste (y si hay falta ortográficas porque estoy desde el celular y mi aplicación para escribir no corrige)

Propocicones y travesuras

-korra que estas haciendo aquí?

\- esperando a que mi bella novia termine de trabajar

-pues tendrás que esperar bastante tengo mmucho trabajo hoy

-no hay problema tengo todo el día ya que tenzin me dio el día de hoy y mañana libre y raiko no ha molestado por algo insignificante - dijo esto acercándose lentamente a mi escritorio y sentándose en la orilla yo como siempre trate de ignorar lo que hacia ya que si le ponía atención no terminaría nunca lo que debía hacer. Paso alrededor de 1 hora y korra ya estaba acosata en el sillón de mi oficina jugando con un poco de aire,ya habiendo terminado el palepeleo estaba lista para atender a mi linda avatar sin que ella se diera cuenta me fui acercando hasta donde ella estaba y con un rápido movimiento me senté a horcajadas sobre ella

-he terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer ya amor

-aun no terminas de hacerlo todo - una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado se formo en el rostro de korra y de iimproviso me beso los labios apasionadamente,puse mis brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros y ella puso sus manos sobre mi trasero y me dio una suave nalgada lo que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco pero que me exitara a la vez , ella nunca me había hecho eso pero no me molesto, ante esto respondí mordiendo su labio inferior

-esta de animo hoy y con cosas nuevas al parecer

-a que te refieres con cosas nuevas?

-pues a esa nalgada que me diste fue algo nuevo pero me gusta así que puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres

-ah eso pues es que siempre quise hacerlo y hoy me atreví - un fuerte apretón y una nueva nalgada hizo que algo se encendiera en mi interior

-veo que te gusta - como pudo se levanto conmigo rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y me sentó sobre mi escritorio

-Desde hace mucho he querido hacerlo en tu oficina - sus labios estaban en mi cuello lo que hacia que me fuera dificil pensar con claridad

-korra puede entrar alguien

-y que importa tu eres la dueña de todo esto cual seria el problema de que entre alguien ?

-tienes razón hmmm... Korra pero igual debo cuidar mi imagen y tu igual

-yo se que quieres asami no lo niegues

-no te estoy negando nada solo te estoy diciendo ... Oh korra no me muerdas mucho el cuello que dejarás marcas

-oh vamos se que te gusta que lo haga- lentamente comenzó a quitarme la ropa hasta dejarme solo con mi falda y mi sostén

-tienes manos hábiles avatar

-Pues si y son muy hábiles en otras cosas igual que mi lengua

-enserio? Porque no me enseñas - korra arranco mi falda de una forma rápida pero delicada y besando desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi abdomen me observo como pidiendo permiso a lo cual sólo puse una de mis manos en su cabeza prácticamente ordenándole que siguiera, lentamente empezó a bajar mi ropa interior con mucho cuidado abrió mis piernas y posiciono su cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a lamer lentamente casi torturándome hacia círculos con su lengua sobre mi intimidad, daba ligeros mordiscos a mi clítoris al igual como lo succionaba

-oh korra sigue así ... Hmmm si

Estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo cuando de pronto mi comunicador sonó

-señortia sato el presidente y el señor varrick la están buscando les digo que pasen?

-mierda que justo ahora

-maldito raiko es peor que tenzin- gruño korra sacando la cabeza de entre mis piernas

-diles que vayan a la sala de juntas que estaré aya en 5 minutos

-okay señorita sato

-korra no te enojes después de la junta podemos seguir

-no me enojo solo es que argh estabas casi tan cerca pero no tenían que interrumpir me molesta que hagan eso

-lo se mi vida pero ya tendremos la oportunidad para acabar lo que empezamos

-tienes tu labial corrido asami

-claro esta todo en tu rostro -tome su rostro que tenia un adorable puchero y bese esos labios que tanto me gusta probar

-creo que es mejor que vayas a esa estúpida junta

-si es mejor entre mas rápido la tenga mas rápido terminara, porque no vas a la mansión me esperas aya y te haré algo que estoy segura que te fascinara

-esa idea me agrada- otra nalgada por parte de korra y una mordida por parte mía hacia korra

-muy bien dejame ir o no podremos ir a pasar el mal rato en la mansión

-muy bien pero te dejo ir de mala gana

-me di cuenta de eso mi dulce avatar

-mejor apresurate - sacándose la polera coquetamente me dice- que todo esto estará esperándote en la mansión

Nose como pude salir y tener la junta con varrick y raiko realmente era insignificante lo que querían así que solo duro una hora, volví a mi oficina para buscar mis cosas e irme a la mansión, entre a mi oficina y una nota estaba en mi escritorio "mi preciosa ingeniero te estaré esperando en tu satomovil no aguantare hasta tu mansión así que nos vemos ahí" rápidamente tome mis cosas y baje hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi satomovil para mi suerte no había ningún satomovil todos se había ido ya al parecer era muy tarde que no me di cuenta, me acerque lentamente y abrí la puerta del piloto y deje mis cosas ahí y la cerré luego abrí la puerta trasera y mi sorpresa fue tremenda que mi quijada cayo al suelo

-mi preciosa ingeniero te estaba esperando

Y ahí estaba solo con unos boxers ajustados con el torso completamente desnudo

-te quedaras ahí parada o tendré que ir a buscarte

-creeme que no que yo ire sola - no podía estar mas exitada ver así a korra y saber lo que ella me iba hacer hacia que perdiera el control de mis sentido y reaccionará por si sola

-espero que no estés cansada por la junta que tuviste- dijo esto desnudandome y besándome el cuello y cada parte que podía

-no estoy para nada cansada, que te parece si después de esta ronda tenemos algunas extras en la mansión y en la piscina ?

-suena bien pero yo no dije que solo tendremos una ronda en tu satomovil

-que me estas queriendo decir...hmmm korra tus dedos... están ... Tibios... Eso me gusta

-te quiero decir que mas de una ronda no tendremos sino las que nuestra energía nos de

4 rondas en el satomovil sumadas las que no pude contar entre que llegamos a la mansión

-korra estas despierta ?

-si desperté hace media hora

-y porque no me despertaste?

-porque no quería molestarte y me gusta verte dormir te ves muy linda

-no querías molestarme? Ahora te importa eso?

-jajajaja si mi amor ya sabes que me preocupo por ti

-Si se que te preocupas por mi al igual que yo me preocupo por ti

-Te Amo Asami

-y yo Te Amo a ti Korra

Y un dulce beso seguido de esas palabras surgió, llame a la compañía para avisar que no iría y que no me molestaran como korra tenia el día libre aproveche para quedarme entre sus brazos por toda la mañana, almorzamos juntas y disfrutamos la compañía de la otra, uno que otro juego atrevido entre nosotras a pesar de que llevábamos 3 años saliendo no me dejaba de sorprender de lo innovadora y tierna que podía llegar a ser korra conmigo.

La noche llego y me propuso ir a dar un paseo a una atracción de unos botes en forma de patos-tortuga

-se ve muy romántico por eso te traje aquí

Note nerviosismo en su voz como si algo planeara

-pues que estamos esperando subamos

Ya en el bote note a korra muy nerviosa

-korra sucede algo

-si Asami sucede algo- me quede fría por el tono en que lo dijo me comencé a preocupar

-que es lo que sucede

-Asami llevamos saliendo ya 3 años sin contar todo el tiempo que pasamos saliendo luego de irnos al mundo espiritual tu has hecho tanto por mi, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, cuando estuve con mako creí que lo amaba pero todo era tan difícil y tu llegaste me comprendiste me esperaste 3 años me escribías cada día hacías que me dieran ganas de salir adelante, Asami Yo Te Amo - saco una caja alargada de su bolsillo - se que no es muy tradicional para ti pero significa mucho para mi esto y me gustaría saber algo ¿Asami Sato te quieres casar con esta tonta enamorada?

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos no podía creerlo la mujer de la cual me enamore me estaba pidiendo que me casara con ella, las palabras no salían de mi boca quería dicerle que si y cuanto la amaba pero no encontraba como así que solo me abalance a sus brazos y la bese profundamente en los labios

\- entonces eso es un si? - preguntó anonadada

-tu que crees mi dulce avatar

-entonces me dejas ponerte este collar de compromiso

-por supuesto -me voltie y levante mi cabello para que pudiera ponerme el collar

-te ves hermosa como siempre mi vida

-te amo

-y yo a ti

Un tierno y sincero beso sello nuestro compromiso no podía creer lo que había pasado sin duda korra me hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo tanto físico como espiritual...


End file.
